1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image slant compensatable video camera apparatus for converting an image of an object into a video signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In video camera apparatus, recently, camera fluctuation preventive devices have been developed for storing the image information in a memory means, and for delivering the information which has been corrected with respect to camera fluctuations on the basis of the information from the camera fluctuation detecting means. It is, however, impossible to correct the image slant by such camera fluctuation preventive device; the reproduced images are inclined and cannot be appreciated if the user takes pictures while walking. FIG. 9 shows a block diagram of a video camera apparatus in the prior art. In FIG. 9, the incident light entering a camera lens 50 is photoelectrically converted by a photoelectric converter 51, and is delivered to an output terminal 52. In this case, if the conventional video camera apparatus is inclined toward the subject, the subject indicated by arrow which should be vertical as shown in FIG. 10 (A) us delivered in a slanted state. Here, arrow (1) indicates the signal reading direction. Therefore, by recording and reproducing the signal in FIG. 10 (A), the reproduced image is a slant image.
As a method of correcting the image slant, an example is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Sho. 58-222382. In this method, by the slant signal from a slant detecting means, by controlling the address so as to correct the slant of the image signal stored in the memory means and reading it out, the slant of the output signal is corrected. The method, however, disclosed in JP 58-222382 is limited to still pictures and a general moving picture as in a video camera apparatus could not be corrected for slant.